Hell, Fire and Brimstone
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: Follow Dav Spathi in life before joining the Xiaolin Temple and the fight against Chase Young. A prelude to The Time Has Come by SmurfChan there are other preludes for the other dragons, so read 'em too! Reposted to fix errors in typing!
1. Hell Fire and Brimstone

This fanfic is based on my character Dav Spathi from Smurf Chan's fiction masterpiece 'The Time Has Come'. So enjoy, this is events that happened to Dav before to joined the other Xiaolin warriors in the fight against Chase Young.

Welcome To My Life- Simple Plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Dav Spathi's Song

Chapter 1: Hell, Fire and Brimstone

"Now young dragon we will learn the way of the 'flame arts'. It is a very complicated and lengthy technique but once you have mastered it, it will help you in your fight for the Shen Gong Wu"

"No offence Sensei but I already know how to use the 'flame arts'. Its the one thing my father taught me that is useful"

"How long have you known of this way of fighting?" asked the old monk in a surprised tone

"'Bout four years give or take, now about those Wu I have to find, where is the next one?"

"Patience young dragon, you will find the fabled Flame Sabre on top of Yutzee mountain where the feared Ying-Tow Ice Demon resides. However do not think just because you have an element advantage over your opponent that it will be an easy victory"

"Fire, Ice demon, mountain, sabre gotcha! I'm going, going, gone" The Young Warrior disappeared in a flash of intense crimson flames that lingered for a few seconds after he disappeared and then died away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wall of fire appeared from the ground and the warrior appeared at the foot of a great mountain where a long trail stretched all the way to the peak of the mountain. A another young man wearing red robes and a hood approached the teen with a quarterstaff clutched in his left hand.

"Dav, your going up the mountain?"

"Sure am, apparently there's a demon guarding a Shen Gong Wu up there and its my job to get it. Piece of cake, anyway why are you here Rad?"

"To guard the entrance of the mountain my friend, so we are going to have to duel. Prepare yourself for combat!"

"Bring it!" yelled Dav as he took a silver rod from the side of his right leg and held above his head. The rod that was no longer than a pencil expanded, creating a five foot quarterstaff.

Rad was the first to strike as he spun his weapon above his head and brought it down to meet Dav's which was held in a defensive diagonal position. Dav used the quarterstaff as a pole vault and launched himself above Rad and landed behind him, sweeping his legs from under him with his staff. Rad responded by kicking Dav's leg and then connecting with a leg sweep with the other, causing Dav to hit the floor as well. Both fighters rolled away from their opponent and returned to their feet to continue their duel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of five black clad figures stood around a rocky plain as one held a sword that curved at the end. The men were dressed as assassins and each held weapons which suggested as much.

"Listen Vipers, the boy is to journey up this mountain and retrieve a sword, but we are to stop him. Not only a boy, but a boy of untapped power the master said, what is more is that more of them exist around the world but we must worry only about this one"

The other Vipers nodded to their boss and advanced up the mountain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, you've improved Rad"

"As have you"

Rad took a quarterstaff jab to the chest but he rolled to the side to avoid a second and counterattacked with a sweeping blow which caught Dav across the head. Dav and Rad clashed staffs and pushed with all their power to gain the upper hand and Rad over powered Dav and knocked him to floor. Not wasting time Dav leapt to his feet, knocked away his weapon and delivered a straight roundhouse kick to the stomach. Rad collapsed to one knee and grinned.

"Very well Dav, go on ahead and good luck against the demon" Rad said with a handshake.

Dav nodded to his guardian friend and started the long trek up the mountain using his quarterstaff as a walking stick. He walked for what seemed half an hour without an end to the trail in sight. As he continued up the path a figure in black clothing leapt from the trees lining the track and took a knife from inside his robes. Dav still didn't notice as the assassin with great speed and guile crept up on him and brought the knife upwards to strike. Dav turned just in time to see the deadly blade thrust down toward his head so he rose his arm to protect himself and the knife penetrated his arm's flesh and drew crimson blood.

Acting on instinct and adrenaline Dav used his uninjured arm to land a powerful punch to the gut that made the assassin stagger. The assassin however recovered quickly and went for a second strike, this time to the chest which barely missed its target and Dav stumbled backwards and hit the floor. His chest tightened with fear and sweat began to show on his forehead as the assassin drew in for the next and possibly last strike. He closed his eyes as the silver blade shot for his heart as the assassin went for the instant kill but something unexpected happened.

Dav's eyes shot open and his once blue pupils were now fire red with flames shining in his eyes and around his eyes.

"NO!"

Dav extended his good arm and his hand which was now engulfed with fire. A huge, column of fire erupted from the palm of his hand and engulfed his stunned attacker. The once alive assassin slammed into the ground, a smell of seared flesh lingered strongly in the air from the charred corpse. The flame from his hand and the glint in his eyes disappeared, his wounded arm still slowly dripping blood. He started to breathe heavily and then his eyes grew too heavy to stay open and then he blacked out with the burnt remains of the killer at the other side of the mountain trail, all the while the horrific smell lingered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intense Brazilian sun beat down on Mt. Yutzee as Dav, the young Xiaolin Dragon Warrior of Fire began to stir. He sat up rubbing his aching head as he noticed the ever present corpse that was burnt beyond recognition. His stomach turned and he felt the urge to throw up from the sheer sight of the horrible charred body and the equally as unbearable stench. He averted his gaze to his Quarterstaff which he discarded when the assassin first struck, hw went to pick it up when he felt a sharp throbbing in his arm, the wound that the attacker had made had eventually stopped bleeding but it was still exposed and hurting like hell.

He ripped the sleeve off the injured arm and tied it tightly to the wound, applying as much pressure as he could all the while asking in the back of his mind how he did what he did. He decided to not think about it and tell his Master everything when, if he returned. Picking up the quarterstaff with his good arm he resumed his trek up the mountainside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The boy lives Python, and he is heading this way. What shall we do?" said one assassin to the leader Python.

"Find out what happened to the Viper that attacked him and let him journey to get the prize he seeks, when he is victorious and off guard we shall strike and extinguish him, permanently" The leader said to his men as they watched the warrior of fire from a hidden canopy in the tree tops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At last, the top of the mountain" Dav panted as he flung the Quarterstaff aside and rested against a large rock to rest. The sun soon set as he drifted off into a light sleep unaware of the danger that lurked in the Mountain Temple, the ice demon god Ying-Tow or known to the locals as 'Malficet'.

We woke up the next morning and noticed that the temperature had dropped significantly and there was ice and snow of all things coating much of the volcanic ground around him. Shivering he stood up and drew from their place on his lower back, his prized possessions the Twin Sabre C24 Handguns.

He walked slowly from his resting place to a large stone temple and it seemed to get colder as he drew closer, much colder. He entered the temple through a towering doorway into a central chamber that contained nothing but a pedestal with a long bladed sword with a fiery glint in its surface that Dav recognised from the legends, the Flame Sabre. Forgetting about anything else he sprinted forward and grasped the hilt of the sword, taking a few practise swings with it.

"This is great, better than the legend says, hey what the..."

Before he could finish four assassins appeared into the chamber, as if from no where and drew their respective weapons, each wielding a long, curved very sharp sword.

"So, you are you boy who is to be assassinated, such a young man too but still orders are orders. I don't what you did to the Viper Assassin who tried to get rid of you before but it won't happen again, I assure you. Kill him and make it quick" instructed the head Viper who with his men advanced on Dav.

He could barely defeat one, so how is he going to manage against four? That's what whirled around inside his head as they approached. Suddenly a ferocious icy blizzard swept through the temple and chilled Dav to the bone who raised his good arm to protect his face. As he lowered it again everyone of the assassins were encased in a tomb of solid ice, not looking like they were ever going to move or breathe again. One of the blocks smashed as a huge clawed arm cut through the ice like a hot knife through butter, the ice and person trapped inside shattered, scattering ice and bits of body everywhere. The others followed suit as the arm destroyed them one by one and then the demon emerged from the shadows, towering above Dav with snow white skin, four gigantic clawed arms and a hideous head. It noticed Dav and drew in a huge amount of air and then exhaled, sending another icy blizzard surging toward the fire warrior.

"Lets see if this thing works... FLAME SABRE"

A stream of flame expelled from the tip of the blade and spiralled around Dav's body to protect him from the blizzard. The demon bellowed in fury as it advanced, flailing it's clawed arms to catch its prey. Dav ducked to avoid a swipe and made a break for the monster itself which noticed his approach and attacked again. A large arm slammed into his side, sending him across the chamber and slamming into the wall opposite.

"Better change strategy" he thought to himself as tried to remember past training sessions with his master.

"_Do not be hasty in making an attack, sometimes the best offence is defence, especially when faced with difficult odds"_

Returning to his feet he clutched the Flame Sabre in both hands and took a defensive stance anticipating his enemies attack. It once again flailed its arms to attack Dav but this time he rolled out of harms way and activated the Wu again.

"Flame Sabre"

Flames from the edge of the blade flew towards the ice demon and collided with it's face, it released a thunderous cry and began to throw large ice stalagmites towards Dav who ran the perimeter of the room to avoid the ice projectiles of death that smashed into small pieces as they hit the wall. Dav looked at his blade and then an idea struck him, his fists burst into flame and they surrounded his body, Flame Arts. He combined the sheer power of the Flame Arts technique with the Flame Sabre to create a massively powerful attack.

"Flame Arts, Flame Sabre... Inferno Strike!"

After shouting he leapt as high as he could into the air and then executed a forward flip in the air which caused huge fiery shockwaves to pulse toward Ying-Tow and connect with it's massive snow white form. To finish his attack Dav plummeted back toward the ground and landed with such force that the stone under his feet cracked and his feet dug into the solid earth, a wall of intense flame shot toward Ying-Tow and collided with the demon and it unleashed its full force. Exploding, causing a massive shell of fire to rise up from Ying-Tow and destroy not only the Ice Demon but the entire derelict temple as well.

Dav picked himself up from the scorched earth and looked around at his handy work. He grinned, attached the Flame Sabre to his back and headed back down the trail to tell his master about the eventful trip, to his home.


	2. Disco Inferno

At last I got round to updating this! The insight into Dav Spathi's past before joining the fight against Chase Young. This chapter is short but I ran out of ideas so enjoy!

Chapter 2: Disco Inferno

"Yeh, no big deal sensei it was easy compared to how you said it would be… But those assassins…"

"Yes, young monk I am aware of The Vipers… for some reason they want to destroy you… After conducting much research about your attackers it appears they are an old collaboration of trained Assassins who operated under the demon Akima… Who was defeated by Grand Master Dashi"

"…A-Akima! What the hell… why would his followers go after me?"

"Well young monk, your relative Razta Spathi fought the Demon Akima at Dashi's side… but he was killed by Akima. I think the Assassins want to kill you because they blame you for his death…."

"That's nuts… Well... I think its time to go for the next Shen Gong Wu before Master Fung summons us"

"Do not worry this challenge is easy, the Amulet of Chusha is contained within a cave not far from here and this time it is not guarded by anything…."

"Great, an easy test… I'm on it!"

Dav jogged out of his master's quarters and headed straight for the temple gates while his master rubbed his temples with his index fingers to relieve the stress building behind his eyes.

Dav walked along a long dusty trail toward his destination unaware of the threat that followed him closely. He halted to a stop as a huge tear in the earth separated the two parts of the track, too far for Dav to jump across. As he looked around and considered his options four shadows emerged from the undergrowth and began to advance on Dav as he looked into the gaping hole in front of him. He spun around quickly as the men approached and one immediately charged at him with a kunai dagger clutched in his left hand. Caught by surprise Dav threw himself to the floor to avoid the attack and the assassin landed into a front roll and then returned to his feet as Dav sat looking as his attackers in disbelief.

"Not again" he muttered and un-holstered both his guns and pointed them straight at the ninjas who didn't even flinch at the sight of the guns. One of them slowly advanced towards him despite the guns. The leader of the ninja attackers smirked under his hood and spoke in a deep and threatening tone.

"You would not kill a human being, it is against the code of the Xiaolin monks…"

"…You wanna bet? It may be against that code but it is not against mine..." Dav growled as the ninja still approached closer. Before any body could do anything two loud cracks erupted from one of Dav's handgun and the approaching ninja fell to the floor, dead. The other three advanced quickly, each angry at the loss of their brother. Dav threw the guns down and his hands and feet became enveloped in flame and he stood ready. The first of three ninjas lunged forward but Dav spun to the side and gave him a powerful kick to the chest that not only winded him but set his robes on fire. The second swung his curved sword at Dav's head who timed it right and ducked just as the sword swung at his head. He punched upwards at the attacker which hit him in his jaw which caused him to stumble back and fall down the crater behind them. He landed with a thud as the first assassin also fell to the ground, burnt to death from the 'flame arts'. The two remaining assassins hung back as Dav locked eyes with the deep brown ones of the leader. As they continued to stare each other down and the remaining assassin lackey had snuck round to Dav's back in the shadows and now stood poised to strike behind the fire teen. He raised his dagger into the air and then attempted to plunge the weapon into Dav's back. Just as he reached Dav a Quarterstaff came swinging in an arc and struck the assassin the head which knocked him to the ground. Turning around quickly Dav saw his friend Rad stood over the fallen attack with his Quarterstaff in hand.

"Thought you'd need help buddy" Rad mocked as Dav grinned slightly.

"Couldn't have come at a better moment Rad. There is a first for everything I suppose" Dav said with a light snigger.

"You are welcome. Hey, where is the assassin guy?"

"I don't know" Dav said in a worried tone. "What if he comes back?"

"Then you'll have to kill him too" Rad returned happily.

"Yeah, how fun I think not. What brings you here?"

"I've been given a bit of free time by Master Shung so I came for a walk and found you!"

"Well, I have a Wu to find"

"I'll help ya then. I haven't really got that much to do anyway"

The two monk friends continued up the path toward the earlier mentioned cave that housed the Amulet of Chusha. As they approached both boys felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up.

"Hey, did you feel that?" Rad questioned his friend.

"I did. It seems the master didn't tell me everything"

"What do you mean?"

"He said there will be nothing guarding the Wu"

"….."

At last they reached the mouth of the cave and found that the inside was huge and decorated with grey stone and gold idols of a snake demon all around them. Entering the cave cautiously they looked for any danger but none presented itself. Dav reached out to grab the Amulet which was sitting on a grey stone pedestal and took it into his hands. As he examined it closely a quiet almost hissing sound could be heard from the mouth of the cave.

"I seeee, you are an ancessstor of the fabled Xiaolin Dragon of fire Razta Ssspathi"

"I… am" Dav confirmed nervously as the snake demon flicked its tongue in the air sensing its surroundings.

"Well, then I mussst warn you that I am the guardian of the mystical artefact you have jusst acquired and I am forced to tessst you through combat" The snake demon hissed quietly.

"Right, if that is the way you want to do it" Dav replied with a nod to the serpent who was now circling him slowly.

"You are to quick to fight young dragon, I never sssaid I will fight you though. Sssuch rash action will get you killed in battle" The snake advised Dav who was slightly surprised at this.

"You are giving advice to me?"

"I am not evil asss you may suspect. You may take the Shen Gong Wu without combat becausssse I was charged with keeping it safe until you arrived. Also tell your master Shung that his old friend Slithar sends his greetings"

"I will and thank you" Dav said with a bow of appreciation which Rad copied and then they left the cave with no combat needed.

"Was that it?" Rad asked confused.

"It seems like it. Anyway I meant to asked you Rad, how is the situation with Nate and his cronies?"

"Still on my back just because they can't hack that Master Shung thinks that I am the better monk"

"Jealous of you? I don't think so" Came a voice from in the bushes at the side of the trail.

"You followed us all the way up here?" Dav asked the owner of the voice who now made him self visible along with two of his followers.

"Yeah, to teach this punk a lesson" Nate scoffed as Rad glared. "Run along Spathi, this has nothing to do with you"

"Actually I have just made it my business. So if you don't want to take on both of us then leave now" Dav warned the thug.

"I could beat you both on my own" Nate taunted earning jeers and calls from his followers which were supposed to mock Rad and Dav.

"We'll see" Dav said with a smirk.

He held out his hand and a small ball of flame formed there ready to launched. Rad held his right arm out it became engulfed in flame. He then launched a large bolt of fire from his arm and it flew straight at Nate and knocked him to the floor. Dav then threw the ball of flame in the air and then drop kicked it at the two cronies. It split into two smaller balls and then struck them knocking them both into the bushes behind. Laughing, the two flame warriors headed back down the dusty track to their temple to receive their new orders.

A8A

The two warriors reached the outer walls of the temple grounds just after darkness fell. Walking up to the main gates a much older monk barred their entrance and held out his arm.

"Identify yourselves" The temple guard demanded gruffly.

"Must you do this every time we get back after daylight has faded?" Rad asked the gate keeper while rolling his eyes.

"Rad Thamas and Dav Spathi, I should have known" The temple guard exclaimed with a lighter and more playful tone. "The Master was expecting you but has now retired for the night. See him in the morning, alright?"

"Sure" Dav replied sleepily as he walked past the guard and into the temple grounds.

"Wanna go back to my room and play video games? We hardly get to hang out anymore" Rad asked Dav who rubbed the back of his head lazily.

"Well… the master had something important for me to in preparation for my trip but… since when have I prepared for anything? Your on but don't moan when I beat the pants off you again" Dav said grinning as Rad laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that, I won and you accused me of cheating" Rad replied laughing.

"Meh, I'll still win, come on!"


End file.
